User blog:Gottalovekick/the lengths they went for love chptr 6
CHAPTER 6: I CAN'T TAKE IT Boy, I am sad. I was aiming for 5 reviews but all I got was 4. Admittedly i wasn't going to update until I got 5 but I couldn't wait so here it is. Sorry if anyone seems out of character XD DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kickin' it I woudn't have to write this. It would already be an episode..... Please Santa!!! xD Back at the dojo, Kim was crying her heart out, lying on a mouldy mat. But she didn't care. "Kim, it's ok, you've got your brothers." said Milton, sympathetically. "And your sisters!" cried a voice from the door and in walked Grace, Julie and Kelsey. "Kim!" Rudy ran in after the girls and hugged her. "Are you alright?" "No!" and she burst into tears again. Jack watched from outside and saw what he had done.He grabbed his skateboard and skated away, knowing he wasn't wanted. Kim didn't return to school for a whole week. And she never wanted to again. She refused to go to karate practise and trained with Rudy seperatly. Jack was sitting on the roof of his house, deep in thought, and looked into the garden below. A thought came into his head as he remembered seeing Kim sitting on the roof of the dojo, looking into the park, everynight. His idea took the whole of Saturday to set up but by Saturday night Kim wasn't on the roof. In fact, she was nowhere to be found. Jack sat in the plaza and wondered where she could be. "Jack! You have to help me! This is a win win or loose loose situation!!!" Rudy, one of the last people Jack expected to see, raced out, into the plaza. "What'sup? Jack's here to save the day." sarcasm dripped off Jack's voice but Rudy still took it seriously "That would be amazing if you could! I found a suicide note from Kim!" "What?" Jack snatched the note from his hands. (Authors note: This made me cry when I wrote it tell me if it made you cry D:) Guys, I don't really know what to say. Milton, you were the cleverest brother I had. Jerry, you made me laugh so much I think my sides have split. Eddie, you were one of the kindest people I ever met. Grace, you stuck by me all the time. Julie, since I met you I KNOW my grades have gone up. Kelsey, when everyone else walked out, you walked in. Rudy, when I lost everything you tried to fry chocolate but you also became the best dad I ever had. I love you all. The problem is I can't live a life where my family isn't real and the only thing I have to properly love is gone. I don't know who to trust anymore. '' ''You're gonna show this to Jack so I may as well say it now. Jack, you're the reason I'm doing this. I love 'you so much and all the things you did for me were irreplaceable and unforgettable. But if I can't put my trust in you to be honest and do things I KNOW you are capable of then there is no point in my life anymore. I remember when we first met. We were 4. You were at the park, trying to karate chop the swing and I told you off saying that swings were for swinging not chopping. You were the person who encouraged me into karate. You taught me my first kick. You begun my life and now you're ending it. This is gonna hurt me in so many different ways Jack but it will hurt you more. Maybe it will teach you a lesson on what girls expect in you. So yes, Jack Anderson YOU have driven me to suicide. I better say it now. Milton: Keep Julie, don't loose her. Jerry:Keep them all laughing. Eddie: Smile and be strong. Grace: Stick like glue. Julie: Be daring. Kelsey: Keep up the good work. Rudy: think the unthinkable. And Jack, oh Jack: If you're gonna break a heart, make sure it's your own next time. I love you all Kim xxx Tears stung Jack's eyes as he finished the note. "W-We have to s-stop her." he sobbed "You have no idea where she is." Rudy replied, equally as tearful. "The bridge. The best place for.....suicide." and he ran, he ran as fast as he could to Seaford Bridge. Kim said on the railings, hanging over the dark waters that were reflecting the night stars. Tears were streaming down her face and her heart was telling her to stop but her mind was in control. Jump Kim. You have nothing to loose. You can see Annie and your mother. Jump. Do it. "Kim!" a voice yelled from behind her "Don't do it, please. Trust me!" she recognised that voice which caused more tears to spill and each teardrop fell into the river below. He began to run towards her and, hearing the footsteps, she whipped around, eyes wide. She saw his brown hair glisten in the moonlight. Kim turned away and jumped. Uh Oh!!! Well, I know what's going to happen and if i don't get 5 reviews this time I WILL kill her off!!! Kim: hey! You wouldn't! Me: Oh, I will Anyway plz tell lots of people to read..... pleaaaaaase i will love you forever and ever... ''' '''seeing as no1 guessed suicide... no1 gets in the last chapter well... unless they can answer this: Which of these is NOT a place in Kickin it's Mall? A) Honey Buns B) 'The Black Dragon's Dojo' C) Captain Corndog's Pretty easy i know but hey I'm easy. i will put in about 3 people in the story so if u do answer give ur full name :) sorry that i am a saddo :D ''' '''love u all xxx Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts